Empty Chairs At Empty Tables
by connora
Summary: My friends, my friends don't ask me what your sacrifice was for. A collaborative effort by Ashley1008 and novemberskyox.
1. Amelia Susan Bones

**Amelia Susan Bones.**

Even as a baby, Amelia never wore anything but blue. A baby girl in navy blue crib – ironic but she was destined to be a Ravenclaw and everyone knew it.

It's a vague memory but Amelia remembers seeing her brother, Edgar's, piercing blue eyes seeing her through the bars and she thought that she liked them even then. He looked curious and protective and she can recall reaching her tiny fingers through the bars. And he held her hand because she was his sister and she wanted him to.

Amelia was running alongside Edgar at five trying to keep up. Her curls bounced against the back of her head and somewhere in the tendrils was a blue ribbon that Edgar had given her when she was a baby.

Their younger brother, Elliot, wobbled after them – his four year old legs too short to carry him that fast.

The grass was taller then Amelia but she can see Edgar and when she loses him, he backtracks and takes her hand. No one notices when Elliot stumbles and disappears into the weeds.

Amelia is writing Edgar a letter because he is at school and she is not and she wants to know about the teachers and the lessons and who to talk to and who to avoid.

He tells her about a boy named Kingsley and another named Amos and that they are his friends and they'll be hers one day, too.

She is excited and tells Elliot about them and Elliot's eyes are like Edgar's and for a moment, it is like Edgar never left but Elliot has dimples and Edgar does not and for Amelia, it is not the same.

At eleven she meets Emmeline Vance and she knows that the dark haired beauty will be her best fiend. They are both sorted into Ravenclaw and they sit beside each other, across from Edgar and a girl named Nathalia. Amelia likes her and knows that Edgar likes her, too.

When Edgar kisses Nathalia, Amelia and Emmeline giggle as they watch from the stairs in the Common Room and Amelia is happy for him.

Amelia is sixteen and Edgar is trying to get her to agree to go on a date with Kingsley Shacklebolt but she doesn't want to because she likes Caradoc Dearborn and he likes her.

And so they all go to Hogsmeade; Edgar and Nathalia, Amelia and Caradoc, Elliot and Cordelia, Emmeline and Amos and Kingsley.

The summer she was seventeen, Edgar threw a party for himself and his fellow classmates that had graduated and who planned on becoming Aurors.

Amelia sees Caradoc, who has just lost his entire family to a Death Eater attack, outside. She doesn't say anything, just kisses him softly and that is the night she learns about love.

Edgar finds the paperwork congratulating her on passing her Auror exams and demands to know why she turned the position down. She tells him that she knows the entailments of the job and that death is a risk and that doesn't think she could stand to see Caradoc die.

Edgar is angry and she knows it so she isn't surprised when he leaves.

Amelia is twenty-two and she and Caradoc live together in a small house outside of London. It is only big enough for the two of them and they like it that way. He works as an Auror and she works odd jobs, having yet to find her niche, she says.

The first time Caradoc touched her she trembled and he grinned and told her that it was okay. She trusts him with her whole being and holds his hand when he kisses her like he means it.

Amelia and Caradoc decide to never get married because they don't need rings to prove that they love each other. She has him and he has her and for now that is enough.

Amelia hears a knock on her door when she is twenty-three and is surprised to see Edgar who looks grim. She knows what he is about to tell her and she shakes her head violently trying to stop the scenes in her mind.

He is dead and his body cannot be located so there will not be a service, is what Edgar tells her and it is enough for Amelia to destroy every bit of furniture that she has because it is another place Caradoc will never sit or sleep or look at again.

In the months that follow, Amelia drinks a lot and Kingsley is there for her because he wants to be. She plays a game with herself. She asks a question about Caradoc. His eye color. His favorite book. His smell. And if she is able to answer it, she is not drunk enough.

After eight wine glasses full of cablais wine and firewhiskey, she begins breaking things.

As bright a green as pine in the morning sun. Ulyssess by James Joyce. Burning leaves and woodsmoke in the middle of winter.

She couldn't forget him. She just couldn't.

The same day she gets a job in the Ministry in the Magical Law Enforcement Department, Nathalia asks her to be the maid of honor at her wedding and Amelia says yes because in so many ways, she feels like it is expected of her.

She is numb the day of the wedding and holds Nathalia's bouquet of flowers as she says her vows to Edgar. Somehow, Amelia knows this is not for her and in this moment she prepares herself to die alone.

This does not stop Kingsley from proposing to her because they have gone out a couple times and though she enjoys his company, she says no because she does not want to marry him or anyone else. She wants to be alone. Alone, alone, alone because the only person she wants to be with is the person she can't be with.

When Benjy is killed, Amelia tells Emmeline she understands because Emmeline loved Benjy and he was taken away from her. They sip wine in Amelia's empty living room because she still hasn't filled the voids of where Caradoc has been and she doesn't ever plan on it.

She turns twenty-six the same day Edgar's second child, her niece Elizabeth, Liz, turns four. Liz's older brother, Nathaniel, is like Edgar because he looks after Liz and Amelia watches them play and she and Edgar and brought back to their childhood.

Not long after Edgar, his family and Emmeline move to be closer to the war and Amelia spends her time with Elliot, Cordelia and their daughter, Susan, who is nothing like Amelia but shares her name. When Emmeline and a ministry official come to the door nearly three months later, Amelia knows that they have all been killed and she keeps looking at Elliot's eyes because they were like Edgar's and if she looks at them long enough, it is like Edgar never died, just like when is was like he never left for school.

Because she has lost too much to care, Amelia throws everything she has into work and ranks higher with each passing year but not enough to make a difference. Her hair grows grayer and her dark blue eyes grow darker and the only people she cares about are her brother, his family and Emmeline.

At Harry Potter's trial she listens carefully and longs to be fifteen again. When Voldemort returns, she is reminded of the terrors that shook her family and she wonders if she was on Voldemort's list because so many people were taken away from her. It is not fair and she has heard that nothing ever is and now she can count the losses of her loved ones on both hands.

It is July when Emmeline is killed and Amelia has given up hope that there is good in the world. Elliot tries to tell her that it is okay but he was never able to cheer her up and it still does not work. Amelia thinks of her niece, Susan, and how much she would have liked Nathaniel and Elizabeth if only she had been old enough to know them.

Amelia knows that she is next on the list because of her position in the Ministry and Kingsley tries to convince her to move in with him if only to protect herself. But she is independent and will not run from death if it comes to find her. When there is a small knock on the door she does not bother to ask for the password before she opens it.

She and Voldemort come face to face but it is not long before her fine china and books shelves are torn from their homes and shattered across the hardwood floors. Amelia is backed into the bedroom she once shared with Caradoc, that she once rocked her nieces and nephew to sleep in, that she cried in over her tremendous losses. Voldemort is happy and she looks him in the face, knowing that he has won.

She closes her eyes and remembers Edgar's eyes, Elliot's dimples, Emmeline's voice, Caradoc's hands and the giggles of Nathaniel, Elizabeth and Susan and for a moment, she forgets about everything else and after a moment, there is nothing more to remember.

* * *

Ashley1008


	2. Caradoc Alexander Dearborn

**Caradoc Alexander Dearborn.**

His eyes have always been bright and that is the first thing his mother notices about him when he is born. His curiosity is present right from the beginning and everyone takes notices of his perception, his eagerness. He grins and his cheeks light up.

As a baby, he is cherished.

He is eight years old when Allison is born and he had longed for a sister for forever. She is tiny and he can hold her because he is old enough to know how precious she is. She looks up at him and she knows who he is and he likes this because now, he is important.

When the time comes for him to go to school, he is sad because this means he will have to be away from Allie, as he calls her, for extended periods of time. Who will teach her how to count to twenty? Who will sing her to sleep? Who will show her the best hiding spots when playing hide and go seek? These are things that he should be doing. But he has to go to school and he thinks he hears her whimper when he gets on the train.

He is smart but he is modest and though he is brave and loyal, he belongs to Ravenclaw where he meets a boy named Edgar Bones who talks about his little sister and how much she wants to be with him. Caradoc tells Edgar he knows how he feels and he thinks that he has made a friend.

As a boy, he is excited.

Caradoc is studying for his Charms final to no avail when Edgar suggests that Amelia, who has always been good at Charms, give him a hand. Caradoc does not want to admit that he needs help but Edgar insists.

Amelia is shorter than he is but her personality makes her stand a foot taller. She is smart and she is happy and she has eyes unlike anything he has seen before and it makes him think of the bottoms of the ocean.

He is sixteen when he kisses her for the first time and takes her by surprise because she is looking for a library book on dangerous magical creatures. He is brave and tells her that he'd like to go to Hogsmeade with her and she tells him that she'd like that.

As an adolescent, he is proud.

Caradoc is on his way home from Hogwarts for the last time because he has graduated when he sees Alastor Moody walking down the trail that leads to the Dearborn's from door. They have all been killed. All of them.

Caradoc falls to his knees, hyperventilating. His father who caught him when he fell from the top of their oak tree, his mother who was always gentle and expecting another baby, and Allie, sweet Allie who would be going to Hogwarts next year, gone. They were all gone.

Caradoc knows that he shouldn't go out in such a state, but he can't stay in that house. Not that house. So he goes to a party because he knows Amelia is going to be there. And she holds him and tells him that it will be okay and he believes her.

When he is welcomed into the Auror department, he throws everything he has into training and being the best at what he does because he wants to – need to – avenge his losses. He comes home with broken bones and wounds that are deep but not deeper then his pain.

When Amelia graduates the following year, they buy a house together and talk about the future. They agree to not get married and he is okay with that, because it is another event that his family would have taken place in. Amelia somehow knows this and laces her fingers through his before kissing his temple.

As a man, he is loved.

He is on his way home from the Ministry when he sees the Dark Mark lighting up the sky and he knows that it is happening. The hooded figures seem to appear from no where and he isn't ready for the attack.

Caradoc had hoped that his death would have been more heroic and the he would have had time to actually put up a fight, but he didn't. His only defense was to close his eyes so that he couldn't see it coming, but in so many ways, he did.

* * *

  
Ashley1008


	3. Cordelia Lynn Clearwater

**Cordelia Lynn Clearwater-Bones.**

She always went by Delia and never answered to her full name except when she was in trouble, which wasn't very often. She didn't have any brothers or sisters but desperately wanted them. Her mother couldn't have any more children as she understood it, and they were lucky to have her.

Her parents had both been Ravenclaws so when she was sorted she wasn't surprised. She sits beside a lonely looking boy, a proud looking boy and across from an independent looking girl and she knows that they are connected.

His name is Elliot and he is her first friend. She tells him that he looks like his brother, and when he frowns, she says that when he smiles he looks better and this makes Elliot feel good.

She thinks that Nathalia Bobbin is amazing and they share secrets about the Bones boys, things only they would know. It is like she has the sister she has always wanted. She wants to know Amelia but Amelia doesn't seem like she wants to know her so they only speak when they are supposed to.

She tries to tell Elliot to do the things that he loves but he says that he can't but she keeps urging him. She is his cheerleader and because he is too shy to kiss her, she kisses him.

They hold hands a lot and she thinks they look better together then Edgar and Nathalia but that is just her opinion. She reads a lot of books about people with large families and she decides that she wants a large family.

Elliot is heartbroken when he cannot join the Order and Delia tells him that they'll call him because he is one of the best and they will be sorry.

When Edgar gets married, Delia knows that Nathalia will ask her to be her maid of honor and Edgar will ask his brother to be the best man. But neither of them get these positions and Delia cries a little.

People begin to die and Delia feels sad for her sister-in-law when her lover dies. She knew things were bad but she didn't expect them to come to her front door.

The war is ongoing but it doesn't stop them from living. They take lots of trips out of the country because neither of them are tied to the battles. When Edgar announces the arrival of his first child, Delia decides that it is time for her to be a mother.

They try, try, try but nothing happens and Delia begins to wonder if something it wrong with her but Elliot tells her that it is okay.

When she discovers that she is expecting her first child, she tells Nathalia who says that she is expecting her third. Delia feels a little slighted but is happy nonetheless.

It is a painful process but once her daughter is born, all she wants to do it hold her. Elliot is the one who wants to name her Susan and she suspects that it is just to flatter his sister, but Delia doesn't say anything.

Before she can introduce her daughter to her niece and nephew, they are killed, their parents too and it is enough for Delia hold Susan like she might never see her again.

Things seem to die down after that, which comforts Delia considerably. Susan grows and she keeps growing but when she writes home about a boy named Cedric Diggory who was killed, Delia is shaken.

Not again, not again, not again is what she cooed throughout her mind. Elliot tells her that it will be okay and Delia has her reservations. But when her sister-in-law and Dumbledore is killed, she loses hope that her daughter will be safe at Hogwarts. But Susan insists, so she lets her go.

It is a tumultuous year and Delia sits on edge, waiting for bad news, waiting to be asked to help, waiting for something to change. And then it does.

Susan tells her that she fought in the Battle at Hogwarts and Delia is proud and thankful and her emotions run high. They have dinner together as a family and because she is in a good mood, she lets Elliot call her Cordelia.

* * *

Ashley1008


	4. Dorcas Augustine Meadowes

**Dorcas Augustine Meadowes.**

She runs along the orchids and lilacs, her hair at her back and makes plans to have her own garden one day. She lives in a house behind a lake and on sunny days she likes to swim. She doesn't read a lot but when she does it's about places that are unlike anything she has ever seen and she'd very much like to visit those places.

Hogwarts is one of those places and her eyes get wider then usual when she sees the great hall. She stands beside a girl whose name is Marlene and Dorcas notices that she has a lot of freckles and thinks that is endearing. They are both placed in Gryffindor and sit next to each other and grin.

There are loads of things to learn but Dorcas likes Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures the best. Potions isn't her best subject but she is okay and when Peter Pettigrew asks to be her partner, she is happy.

She and Peter walk alongside the Black Lake and she dances barefoot because she feels like that is something she does best. She spins and she spins and when she falls Peter catches her. He has shy ways and that is something she likes.

They kiss for a moment and she is unsure if it is okay to do it again. But when he leans in, she is sure of it. His hair is like sand and his eyes are like driftwood and she decides that one day, they will go to the beach so they can lie in the waves like seagulls.

There are battles that rage and Dorcas is determined to silence the noise for her world. She and Peter discuss being Aurors and though he is not as excited as she is, she knows that it is promising.

But in their seventh year, he strays from her and she knows that he is questioning things, as he should be. But when he tells her that it is too dangerous to be together, she grows worried, but says okay anyway.

They graduate and it is only a week after that she takes her tests to become and Auror and just as quickly she is welcomed into the department. She trains hard and when she uses her wand in an attack, it is like she is dancing around her opponent. She is told that she is among the strongest and she swears that Kingsley Shacklebolt rolls his eyes.

She is paired with Hestia Jones and Caradoc Dearborn and the three of them work together into the night filing paperwork and deciding who to go after next. Dorcas thinks about Peter, who hardly comes to meetings anymore, and thinks that maybe he has lost his faith in the cause.

Despite the horrors there is so much life and Dorcas wants to live in it. There are two marriages and both of them are of the Bones boys. Dorcas is invited to both but only goes to Edgar's because she works with him.

Not long after, James and Lily announce their own wedding plans. Dorcas thinks that it is magical and she wishes that things had been different for everyone. They were all so young and trying to live before they didn't have time to anymore. It was a hard thought and she tries to brush it aside and back into her hair.

She gets the call about Caradoc Dearborn and she weeps for Amelia Bones. She and Hestia search for his body because they were his partners but they are unable to find anything and this is something the scares Dorcas. Because she wants someone to be able to whisper things to her grave when she dies.

Dumbledore wants to assign another member to her team in place of Caradoc but she and Hestia will not hear of it. They will work harder and later and do more then their share because they owe that to their friend.

On her days off, which are few and far between, Dorcas ventures into the woods and sits on hollow logs that are covered with moss because somehow thinks makes things seem easier. There are tree frogs that watch her and she is uneasy because even when she is allowed to relax, she is still being watched.

She has just bid farewell to Hestia for the evening and begins the long walk home when she hears noises on the gravel road that leads to her front door. Her wand has become an extension of her hand and it seems like he never puts it away.

She doesn't make it to her front door before she feels a blow to her stomach and a battle ensues on her lawn. Her garden, the one she had always wanted, is blown apart and as she fights for her life, she wondered who will put it back together for her. She throws every hex and jinx and counter-curse that she can think of but Voldemort is too strong.

She knows why he has come for her. She is strong and she is relentless and she is giving him a run for his money. But for a reason she cannot understand, she thinks of Peter. Her mind is a haze and she feels weightless. She smells orchids and lilacs and she feels like running, running, running. There was so much she had to do and so much she had to become and she hopes that one day someone will hear her story through the wind.

* * *

Ashley1008


	5. Elliot Thomas Bones

**Elliot Thomas Bones.**

He cannot tell you how many times he has heard that he looks like his older brother, just younger, but part of him feels good because everyone likes Edgar.

He plays alone most of the time because Edgar and Amelia always play together and whenever he asks to join then, they don't feel like playing anymore. So he sits by himself because it means that they are happy.

When he falls down in the field outside their estate and no one looks up, he feels lonely. But that is kind of okay because this means that no one will pay enough attention to him when he makes mistakes.

First Edgar goes to school and Amelia is sad. But she looks at Elliot because he looks like Edgar. And they play together like they are best friends. But then Amelia goes to school and it is just as it always has been. Edgar and Amelia, and Elliot.

When he goes to school for the first time, he meets Cordelia Clearwater and Edgar laughs at him for having a girl as a best friend. But Delia, as he calls her, tells him not to worry about it, so he doesn't.

He doesn't play Quidditch because that is what Edgar does, and he doesn't become a Prefect because that is what Amelia does. He studies hard and passes his tests and holds Cordelia's hand and when she kisses him, he blushes.

When Edgar and Amelia graduate he should be happy because now he can do the things that he wants to do without invading marked territory. But it doesn't feel right without them. They hold him back, Delia says, but he can't do it without them. They are his brother and sister, and as much as it hurts to be around them, it hurts even more to be apart from them.

They all used to want to be in the Order, Edgar, Amelia and Elliot. Edgar joined, but Amelia didn't, and they told Elliot he couldn't because they already had one Bones son. Elliot argues about the Prewett brothers but he is told that the rule was made after they joined. So he works odd jobs and hopes that they call him.

Amelia loses Caradoc Dearborn to the war and even though he tries to comfort her, it doesn't work, because Edgar is able to do that and Edgar alone.

Edgar gets married but Elliot is not asked to be the best man - that goes to Kingsley and Amos who know Edgar better than Elliot ever will. They talk about the fun times they have had together and Elliot is jealous because he has never had those times.

He and Delia get married and his family comes to the wedding and for once, it is all about him. He and his wife. But when Edgar makes his best name speech and Amelia her matron of honor, suddenly it is about them again. But that is the way it has always been.

He becomes an uncle and loves the idea of having a family. Delia agrees and they try to have children but it doesn't work so they try again. Edgar's family keeps growing but Elliot's doesn't and he thinks that maybe this is symbolic of their childhood –Elliot must wait for Edgar to finish.

When Delia finally gets pregnant, Elliot cannot contain his happiness. They will name her Susan because that is her godmother's middle name. Elliot also secretly hopes that maybe Amelia will spend more time with him and his family. And she does, after Edgar moves away.

His life is constantly a trade off and in order to win affection, he must trade it in. If Edgar was gone, maybe Amelia would treat Elliot like her brother instead of her place holder.

Elliot and Delia are having dinner at their home with Amelia when the news about Edgar and his family breaks. He didn't mean this, anything but this. Amelia looks at him for a long time and he lets her think for a moment that he is Edgar because she wants him to be. He tries to comfort her but he was never able to do that and he wishes that it was him instead of Edgar because then Amelia wouldn't be crying.

The war ends Susan grows older and she goes to school and Delia and Elliot decide not to have anymore children because one is enough and the last time they had a baby, something terrible happened. They are not superstitious people, but they are not willing to take the chance either.

When the war starts up again, Elliot grows fearful and talks with Amelia about this only once. She will not hear anymore about the war because it makes her think about the most important people to her, the people she has lost.

When Amelia is killed, Elliot hangs his head and sobs and it is Susan, his daughter, who comforts him and tells him that it is okay. It is then that he tells her about the uncle she never knew and the aunt that she thought she knew.

Each day is painful because Elliot knows that the war is getting heavier and he hopes that it does not strike his heart again. When it ends, Elliot is thankful and kisses Delia hard, grateful.

But Elliot is still missing a part of himself, and he reckons that he always has.

* * *

Ashley1008


	6. Evan Xaiver Bones

**Evan Xavier Rosier.**

When Evan was born he didn't cry. No sign of emotion crossed his face when he was brought into the world and his father thought it odd but didn't think it otherwise. His mother was curious but her thoughts reverted back to the fact that at least she had a child who was healthy and she could see to it that he was seemingly happy.

When they held him, his facial expression was stern and if looks could kill he would have wiped out a great many people.

That was the first time that Evan made his differences known.

Evan has a brother and his name is Xavier, Evan's middle name, their father's first name. Xaiver Rosier bestowed his affection on his second child because he himself was a second born and wanted to make sure that his son did not lose out on affection. The only problem was that while Xaiver didn't lose anything, Evan did. He was second best at three years old and wasn't sure how that made him feel.

Evan is six and he had decided that he likes fire because it is hot and it makes his little brother cry whenever he strikes a match. He and Xaiver do not get along and Evan likes it that way. But Evan gets along with their sister Sabina who is two because she is a girl and he cannot pick on her.

His face is cold and his eyes are steely and sometimes, he smiles but only when something bad is happening. The damage he does is not significant just bothersome and that is what he likes - to bother people.

There is a maze in their backyard that has not been finished and Mrs. Rosier tells her sons not to play in it because it is dangerous and that is what prompts Evan to coax his little brother into playing in it.

They run through the hedges and because Evan is older he is much faster then the six year old boy. There are garden tools lying about and Evan is careful to tell his brother to look out though he is not sure why. Evan rounds a corner and sees a ditch that is deeper than their father is tall and he stops short and carefully steps around it. He debates for a moment whether or not to tell his brother who is quickly gaining ground. He makes a wager with himself; If Xaiver gets around the ditch without falling in, Evan will stop picking on him. If he falls in, well, then he falls in.

It is a shriek unlike anything Evan has ever heard before and he turns to see his brother falling, falling, falling. He wants to close his eyes but forces them open to watch. At the bottom is Xaiver, his neck clearly broken.

Evan smirked softly against his better judgment. His first battle had been won.

When Evan goes to Hogwarts the first people he looks at in the Great Hall are Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Walden MacNair, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Severus Snape, and Augustus Rookwood. Those are the people he wants to sit with and he suspects that the sorting hat knows this and sorts him in Slytherin because of this and when he is sorted, he sits with Regulus Black.

He quickly learns within a few days that Lucius is the boss but he is also a seventh year which means that Evan does not have to be careful after this year. Walden is a few years older and shows Evan the ropes on how things are done and Evan feels proud to be one of them.

When Sabina comes to school, Evan is fourteen and he tries to be a good brother. She doesn't remember their brother Xaiver and Evan likes to tell her that she doesn't want to because he wasn't very nice. Sabina looks up to Evan and says okay without question.

There is a war and Evan knows that the Slytherins he wanted to sit with when he was eleven are the frontrunners and that is exciting because very soon he could be standing beside them. He and Regulus talk a lot about Voldemort and Regulus tells Evan about his brother and how much they don't like each other although Evan suspects that at one time they did. Regulus is the only person Evan will ever tell about what really happened to Xaiver and Regulus will nod like he understands because in a lot of ways, he does.

Evan is sixteen when he notices Astoria Madley and her long legs that creep out from under her skirt and the way that her blonde hair falls around her angelic face. She is seventeen and Evan likes that she is older. She is a seductress and they have more fun playing then game then actually doing anything. She whispers in his ear and he brushes his unshaven face against her lips.

They have both been with other people, a lot of other people and on a few occasions, they have been together and with other people all at once. But before she graduates, their parents decide that they should get married and they are okay with this.

When Evan graduates they buy a house together and he joins the Death Eaters, earning his mark with ease after having killed three muggle families in one night and attacked Alastor Moody enough so that his face is damaged. His is seventeen and kind of in love and brutal enough for Voldemort to trust him enough to give him a job that will help the Death Eater's cause.

Deacon Dawlish works at a bar and has drunk wizards spill their secrets across the counter. Walden MacNair kills dangerous magical creatures and both he and Lucius Malfoy are in and out of the Ministry so they exactly what is going on. Rabastan Lestrange was good at Herbology so he works at an Apothecary alongside former Ravenclaw Travis Finnegan and he uses his partner to make dangerous poisons to slip into fountains and the Ministry's water system.

When Voldemort tells Evan that he will be working in an Ice Cream Parlor, Evan is offended and asks if it is a joke. Voldemort scolds Evan for questioning him and Evan can swear that he hears Walden, Alecto, Amycus and Regulus laughing in the background and he wonders what Astoria, who is not a Death Eater, will think.

Evan has to wear a pink candy striped uniform with a hat and this is what Astoria likes the best because she likes to play games.

He is given a brilliant task in the end though – he is granted permission to poison his customers, namely children, with the excuse of blaming his vendors. It was a perfect plan.

He was seventeen when everything fell into place. He was ruthless and rotten and he had everything he wanted. He had killed before he learned to tie his shoes and he had never apologized for anything he ever did which made him a prime candidate for Voldemort. A weapon, he was a weapon. The only people he really cared about were Sabina and Astoria.

So when he went to bat against some heavy hitters in one of the largest ambushes he had ever seen, he had only hoped that someone would look after them. For the first time in his life, he was thinking about some else. And the only solace he took in this thought was that because he was about to die, no one would ever know about it.

* * *

Ashley1008


	7. James Charlus Potter

**James Charlus Potter.**

James hated his glasses.

Each time his mother, put them on his five year old face, he ran to hide them. His spots weren't exactly original – under the bed, behind the piano, inside his father's desk drawer. That was the way he was.

His father was tall and sometimes he liked to pretend he was a giant stomping throughout the house. James would hide even if he wasn't being chased because he liked it that way.

His mother's hands were soft and when he took her hand to cross the street he liked to think that if they didn't get across fast enough something terrible would happen and he had to save his mother because he was a boy and boys were supposed to do that kind of thing.

When the weather turned cold, James liked to wear gloved because he liked to play in the rain, the leaves, the snow.

For Christmas he asked for a brother. Someone to play with, someone to ask him questions. Some argued that he never got this gift. When he met Sirius Black, some argued otherwise.

"Sirius?" James said in question.

"Yeah .. It's a family name." the raven haired boy had said.

"Well, I like it!" boasted James with a firm nod as if his word was final. "it's different."

And that was the first of many conversations James would have with Sirius. When Remus and Peter came along, James knew that he had found companions for the ages and because James wasn't sentimental, it was a big deal.

James wasn't surprised when he placed in Gryffindor but he was a bit put out when Sirius, Remus and Peter were welcomed to the house before him. Sure, it was alphabetical but James liked to be first. That was the way he was.

When he was 13, he and Sirius have been making enchanted airplanes fly about the Charms classrooms while Professor Flitwick stepped out. Remus had given them the spell to use but wouldn't have any part in the fun and James rolled his eyes and made a mental note to make sure that before they graduated Remus cut lose. Peter desperately tried to get his plane to lift off the ground to measure up to his friends but failed miserably. James and Sirius had been aiming their planes at Severus Snape who smelled as sour as he looked.

Only when one of the planes flew into Severus' partner did James stop smiling. The fiery red haired witch grasped the plane and obliterated it with her wand.

"Grow. Up." She had said,

That was the first time James Potter noticed Lily Evans.

It was raining when Sirius showed up at James house and James didn't need Sirius to explain himself for showing up in the wee hours unexpectedly. James knew it was for good this time and welcomed his friend home. He didn't always talk with Sirius about his home life because James knew how hard it was for Sirius to talk about. But he was there, and that was enough.

Even James was shocked when Severus called Lily a mudblood. She was, after all, his only real friend. But, James suspected, this put Severus on the low end of the totem pole which gave James an in.

It was a selfish though. That was the way he was.

"Evans! EVANS!" James yelled after Lily in the corridor at sixteen. She kept walking, like she always did. It would only be a matter of months before they were paired together in Potions and James turned a frog into a lily in her honor, given her a first edition copy of Charles Dickens' collected works and asked her to the Masquerade Ball, which she would say 'yes' to, having seen a different side of him.

In even less time, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter would construct the Marauder's Map in the Gryffindor Common at eleven on school night. Sirius was responsible for drawing it up, Remus for researching the spells to enchant it with, James for nicking the semantics to the castle along with a list of secret passageways from Filtch's office and Peter for compiling a complete list of all inhabitants in the castle. With the spells that Remus found, Peter didn't really need to do any work but James didn't think it'd be right if they didn't include him so he made up something for him to do and he laughed when Peter smiled. That was the way he was.

Lily finally agreed to date James the summer they turned seventeen and James did not have enough muscles in his face to support his ever glowing smile.

When they went to school that year, James felt proud. In a way, he was showing of that he was with Lily but he also had an air about him that suggested his stance was because out of everyone she picked him. He was elated and what's more was Severus hated it.

James had laid off harassing Severus considerably for Lily's sake, but he made subtle attempts to anger the Slytherin every chance he got – holding her hand, brushing her hair away from her face, kissing her cheek.

After final exams, James knew it would be only be months before they all joined the Order together.

And when they did, they also announced their plans to get married. James, who always did extravagant and over the top things, popped the question in a sweet and subtle manner, taking her by surprise, which was exactly what he wanted, to surprise her. That was the way he was.

The wedding was private and Sirius was the best man. The only other guests invited were Remus, Peter, most of the Order members and a few professors, including Dumbledore.

And then they bought a house in Godric's Hollow. James was surprised at how large it was and found it odd that she would want something so big for just the two of them. "Because, James." She had said. "I'm pregnant."

And then they had Harry.

Some doctors will tell you that all babies are born with blue eyes. But not Harry. He had Lily's emerald orbs from day one.

James figured early on that Harry would need glasses. In his first three months of life, Harry had already shown sings of poor eyesight. Fondly, James thought back to his own youth and pictured Harry running in between his legs, trying to hide, and he thought of Lily chasing after Harry with a pair of spectacles. One day, James thought, Harry would go to Hogwarts. And one day he would have best friends. And one day he would fall in love. And one day he would get married. James was getting ahead of himself. That was the way he was.

The night that it happened, James had just helped Lily put Harry to sleep. Lily had said how much their son reminded her of James and James was flattered because he knew it was true.

When there was a knock on the door, James figured it was Sirius who doted on his godson – too much, sometimes.

When the door was blasted open, James hollered for Lily to protect Harry.

James had tried to be brave and courageous for his family but if he had lived he would have told you how scared he was. The living room was destroyed and he only prayed that the rest of the Order would get there in time for Lily and Harry.

He wondered if it was ironic, his death. It was cruel or perhaps sweet, that he last thing he saw the brilliant flash of green that made up the Killing Curse, the green that made up the eyes of his wife and son. Maybe it was foolish to think of others when you're dying. That was the way he was.

* * *

Ashley1008


	8. Kingsley Iden Shacklebolt

**Kingsley Iden Shackelebolt.**

When Kingsley learns to walk, he does not want any help from anyone. He is convinced that he can do it and his mother and father watch as he teaches himself one basic skill after another. It is a process that takes time, but Kingsley does not want to owe anyone anything.

He cannot wait to go to school because it means that he can play Quidditch with other people and not just his dad. He wants friends because he knows that people will like him. And he is right.

The Gryffindors cheer when he takes a seat at their table and it isn't long before he meets a Ravenclaw named Edgar and a Hufflepuff named Amos. They are funny and just as energetic as he is and these are the people that he will call his best friends.

He has a lot of girlfriends when he is fifteen but no one that he really likes. He has kissed a lot of girls but none of them really stick out. He wants to find someone to spend his time with, someone he can make laugh.

When he sees Amelia in her sixth year, he wants to get to know her but she is with Caradoc Dearborn and he knows that he should back off. Instead, he waits and works hard in his classes so that one day he can be an Auror. But he still sees her around. She laughs and her face lights up and he wants to be the one that makes her laugh. He doesn't know her, but he knows that he could love her and that is what keeps him optimistic.

When he is inducted into the Order he is prepared to die for the cause because Voldemort is wrong and he has to be stopped. His passion is undeniable and his talent ranks amount the top in the department. They tell him he is one of their assets and he doesn't try to be modest.

Then the losses start the mount. First it was Caradoc and Kingsley was there for Amelia because he was a good friend. She cries a lot and he offers her tissues, a hug, a drink. Anything to make her stop because he has never seen her like this.

He wants to be with Amelia, he always has, but she says no when he asks her to marry him. He is hurt but he is still there for her because one day he hopes she will change her mind.

Then Edgar, Nathalia and their two children were killed. And Benjy Fenwick. Dorcas Meadowes. The Longbottoms were tortured. The Potters. Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was thrown in jail. Everything was happening all at once. Over the course of a few years everything had changed and Kingsley was still there. Still fighting, still waiting, waiting, waiting.

But they had won this time, although Dumbledore seemed to think that it wasn't over yet and neither did Amelia, who looked older than her years.

Kingsley works in the Ministry diligently and sees his good friend, Arthur Weasley often. When he finally gets the chance to meet Harry Potter, he cannot believe how much he resembles his father and he realizes how long it has been since the deaths of his friends and coworkers.

But things seem to die down and Kingsley thinks that everything is finally over until Voldemort returns. The Order is suddenly reborn and instead of working alongside the Ministry they begin working against it.

Harry Potter is in trouble and Kingsley is selected as part of the Advance Guard that protects him because he is still one of the best, and he still knows it. It is nostalgic to be brought back together with the people that he grew up with and for a moment he is happy but it is not to last.

Emmeline Vance is killed and not long after, so is Amelia. For the first time since he was a child, Kingsley cries, for many reasons. For losing someone he didn't know, someone he wanted to know, someone he wanted to love but was never given the chance. He used to like to think that when this was all over – finally – he might have what so many others had lost.

The war is long and it is a process that takes a lot out of Kingsley. He keeps reminding himself of his strength that how much he is needed. People depend on him – he is not allowed to be weak. He owes his life, his ability to live and make a difference to so many others.

When it is all over, he cannot think of how many people he has seen die. His school mates are close to non-existent and their sons and daughters have been scarred. But this time they have won.

Kingsley sits at his desk as the Minister of Magic and he does not want any help from anyone.

* * *

Ashley1008


	9. Lucius Arabaxtus Malfoy

**Lucius Arabaxtus Malfoy.**

It snowed when he was born and when he got older he thought that meant that he was supposed to be cold. His parents were distant and he only remembers his mother holding him once and it was because his shoes were muddy and she didn't want him tracking in mud.

His father was always working, doing something that was more important then teaching his son how to read, which was something Lucius liked to do. He read Dickens and Whitman but his favorite was Poe though he couldn't tell you why.

They expected him to be a Slytherin and he was okay with that because it seemed harmless enough. Lucius learned early on to never ask questions about what was expected of him.

At school, he didn't have friends, more like acquaintances because no one really talked to him the way he thought friends should talk. There was one person though and his father had told him about her several times.

Narcissa Black was small and delicate and beautiful and he thought he should want to be with her. She approaches him first and he can tell that her parents have asked her to. She has an older sister, Bellatrix who looks a little wirey and she tells Lucius that he had better treat her sister well.

And he does. They do not kiss until they are thirteen and he is sweet on her, but only because it is expected of him. He is supposed to like her so he does, and he is supposed to love her, so he does. It is orderly and it is supposed to happen.

He meets Voldemort when he is fifteen and overnight he has become a beacon of hope for so many Purebloods. They can see potential in him, they say. And he wonders if it is negative for someone to see potential to kill in you.

There are tasks that he must complete and he does to the best of his ability, which turns out to be stellar. He earns his mark quickly and by the time he is a seventh year, children like Evan Rosier and Regulus Black look at him as though he is a God, a force to be reckoned with.

He cannot wholly say that they shouldn't be afraid of him. He is angry all of the time because he has no choices. Everything he does is because he has to and he has lost the ability to think clearly without wondering if he is breaking some sort of rule.

He graduates and bides him time until Narcissa is old enough for him to marry her. If ever there was a Pureblood gathering, this would be it. The Blacks, The Lestranges, The Carrows, The Rosiers, The MacNairs, they were all there. Lucius told Narcissa that he loved her and he did but not in the way that so many wanted him to, and he suspected that she knows this, but she doesn't say anything and for that, he is appreciative.

It will be years before they have children. Lucius is simply too busy trying to please people to be bothered with children to ignore. But Narcissa is determined to be a mother. She wants someone to love her back, she says and when Lucius tries to protest that she has him, he falls silent because he knows that she is right.

And so they have Draco who looks a lot like Lucius and Lucius does not like that. They give him his grandfather's middle name, Arabaxtus. Many assume that Lucius did this so that he and his son would be more alike, but the truth was, he does want Draco to have any parts of him.

When Voldemort fells, Lucius is relieved in part. He doesn't have to kill anymore and he doesn't have to follow orders. He can live more freely and just be rich. He tells the Wizengamot that he didn't know what he was doing and he half expects them to believe him. When they let him off, he is surprised but he is thankful.

He visits the Ministry often and sees hard workers and thinks about what it would be like to be one of them. He makes donations because he thinks that will ease some of the guilt.

His son tells him about Harry Potter and he is reminded of the night his life suddenly became a little brighter. But when Draco mentions the Sorcerer's Stone, he hangs his head.

He does things he know that he should not. Like planting that journal in little Ginny Weasley's cauldron. He half prays that it does not work – he just wants to be rid of it all. The plan works but it also fails and part of him wishes that he had considered his options when he was younger.

The night comes when his left arm scorches with pain and he knows that He has returned. He sees Harry Potter in the graveyard and he sees his old Death Eater accomplices. There is no hiding anymore and he realizes that he has to throw everything he has into his chosen path.

He starts killing again and watches life fade from eyes that he has never known, eyes that he has known since he was young. He feels nothing for these people. His only emotion is pity for himself.

When he fails at retrieving the prophecy for Voldemort, he is sure that this means his own death, and he is somehow not scared. He is worried for his wife and son when he is thrown in jail.

It is a dark place that he had reached and his thoughts consume him. He has night terrors and the wind wraps around his body like a binding chain. He has gotten used to shaking and thinks that if this is what his life has become he can get used to it.

When he is broken out of Azkaban, he wonders why. Voldemort has no reason to have faith in him anymore. No one has any reason to have faith in him anymore. But He needs to set up headquarters and is well within his rights to humiliate Lucius as much as humanly possible.

His wife is consumed with fear and his only son tries to be strong but it's a weak front. Lucius' only concern is for his family and he wants this all to be over so that he might have some peace.

When the final battle erupts, his thoughts are with his family and he forgets all about pleasing the man that he has dedicated the better part of his life to. Suddenly he wonders why he succumbed to his fathers wishes so easily and wishes more than anything that he had been stronger.

When it is all over, he looks at his son and tells him that he has that opportunity. To be stronger. To be stronger than his father.

* * *

Ashley1008


	10. Nathalia Elizabeth Bobbin

**Nathalia Elizabeth Bobbin-Bones.**

Her older brother tells her that one day she will fall in love with a boy and this is what she thinks about each night before she goes to sleep. She is small for her age and her hair falls in her eyes just as soon as she brushes it away. Nathalia is seven and is anxious to live, live, live.

Hogwarts is everything her parents have told her about and so much more. When her name is called the boy in line behind her gives her a comforting clap on the back and when he is sorted into the same house, she knows.

Edgar Bones is taller then all of the boys in their year and he is twice as charismatic. His eyes are so sharp and when he looks her directly in the eye she has to turn away for a moment but she always looks back because it is a feeling that she wants to keep feeling again and again.

He has a sister and a brother and she likes that he cares about them. When she meets Amelia he understand why he is so protective of her and it makes her feel good that maybe one day he will feel that way about her.

They are twelve when they kiss the first time. She is nervous and closes her eyes tight but he tells her to open them and she does.

By the time she is fifteen, she considers Edgar's younger brother Elliot's girlfriend Cordelia Clearwater to be her best friend, along with Amelia when she is around. She tells Cordelia her secrets and Cordelia tells Nathalia hers. They share a common ground that only women of the Bones family or women who are part of the Bones family understand and she thinks it is romantic.

They know they are going to get married even before the sit their N.E.W.T.s and plan for a wedding in October of the following year. Nathalia spends her days making place cards for everyone invited and their respective dates and choosing the color of her bridesmaids gowns.

When Caradoc Dearborn is killed, it eats away at Amelia and Nathalia wishes she could offer some comfort so she asks Amelia to be her maid of honor instead of Cordelia. When Amelia says yes, Nathalia is elated.

Her dress is long and white and illuminates the blue of her eyes. She tells Edgar that she loves him and that she has known that this was chosen for her. Edgar tells her that he has never believed in superstitions like that but for her, he believes in anything.

In the blink of an eye Nathalia is expecting their first child and Edgar insists on keeping with the tradition of his family but putting their own spin on it. His father's name began with an E so he and his brother were named accordingly and the same with Amelia and their mother. Edgar wants their son to reflect Nathalia and their daughter to reflect him. Nathalia loves the idea and so Nathaniel is born.

He looks like Nathalia more then Edgar and Edgar seems to think that this is a good thing but she just laughs. Nathaniel is tiny but his eyes are large and his is instantly curious.

Within another moment, Elizabeth is born and she looks like Edgar and Nathalia thinks that this is ironic. Nathaniel and Elizabeth become her whole world and she finds herself making up excuses just to hold them.

The Ministry keeps Edgar away from home a lot so when he comes home, Nathalia showers him with affection and tells him that she will keep him.

The war takes a turn for the worse but Elliot and Cordelia have news that they are expecting their first child and Nathalia is ecstatic for them because she is expecting her third. As much as she wants to be pregnant with her best friend, she cannot stay.

Edgar told Nathalia that he had to move to be closer to the war but she doesn't want to go without him. So Edgar, Nathalia and the children all move closer to London. Their house is smaller then the one they had at home and Edgar keeps reminding her that this is only temporary and she says she knows. The children ask about their aunt and uncle and Nathaniel wants to see his new baby cousin to be born because he says he knows that it will be a boy.

Nathalia worries a lot about her husband because when he comes home, he looks weak and is too tired to even play with the children. The war is waning on them and she is sad because she cannot even count the days down until she is home again. It is a roulette and it is taking a toll on her family.

Elizabeth is crying in her room and when Nathalia runs alongside Edgar to see what the problem is, she sees her daughter held by the throat by a man in a hooded cloak. Nathaniel runs to his sister's doorway and runs to try and protect her but a second man in the room kills him instantly and Nathalia lets out a scream.

Elizabeth shrieks when he brother is killed and her outburst signs her death warrant. Before Nathalia can think clearly she tries her best to grab her children to try and wake them from her sleep but it is no use and the men that have invaded her home laugh.

She is warm and she is drifting and she hears Edgar's warm and soothing voice. He is calling her to come back but she cannot because she sees her children, her bright faced children who hug her gently. But before she can tell Edgar her reasons, he is beside her again.

Her older brother told her that she would fall in love with a boy and he was right, because she did.

* * *

Ashley1008


	11. Peter Iscariot Pettigrew

**Peter Iscariot Pettigrew.**

Peter was always small for his age and he hated it. Never would he be the tallest in the class or the strongest. Never the best or the greatest.

At least, that's what he thought.

When he got his letter to Hogwarts, he vowed to do his best and make good friends and be the boy everyone else wanted to be.

All of that went out the window when he met James and Sirius. They were charismatic and bold. They were admired and possessed qualities Peter did not.

It was then that he decided he would most certainly be their friend.

During the first week of classes, he and James were paired together as part of a House Unity Project. Peter was inwardly grateful that his last name was Pettigrew, enabling him to work with James.

When James ask Peter was his middle name was as part of a mandatory questionnaire, Peter was embarrassed. Even though the biblical term had marked him all his life, he never understood it. Only when James told him that Iscariot was the last name of Judas who betrayed Jesus did Peter sit upright.

"Tell me Pete." James had said. "Do I have any reason not to trust you?"

It was then that he decided he wouldn't give James a reason not to.

He tried to impress James and Sirius. Not so much Remus because he was always studying and James and Sirius got more attention. When James started chasing after Lily, Peter directed his attention to Sirius.

But he wasn't quite good enough. He messed up the punchline, didn't know enough, fell down too often. There was always something missing.

The only person who took no offense to any of it was Dorcas Meadowes. She was optimistic and open minded. When James and Lily and Remus and Sirius became Potions Partners, she was there. She was sweet and he liked it.

It was then that he decided to win her affection.

They kissed and it was sweet. He was nervous and shy and she liked him that way. Her hair was golden blonde and he thought it looked beautiful in the sun.

The summer they turned seventeen he asked her about the future. And she loved the idea of being Aurors together. And for a time, he did too. James had Lily and Peter had Dorcas.

Seventh year was hard. Peter heard more about the war and suddenly Hogwarts wasn't going to be a reason not to be involved anymore. He was scared and Dorcas knew it. She told him it would be okay, that he wasn't alone. But, for once, her words made no difference.

They called him Voldemort and Peter became curious. The Slytherins all knew him and Peter knew that.

What if they didn't win? What if they were all killed? What if Voldemort was right?

Peter told Dorcas it was too dangerous to be together, though his motives were ulterior. She said she understood because she always did.

It was then that Peter decided to consider his options.

Severus told him a lot but Lucius told him more. He was sure of it – this was the right side. How could it not be? Magic _should_ be restricted. It wasn't a new concept.

When he went to Voldemort the first time, he was enthralled. He was so powerful, so sure, and He had Peter hooked. He promised Peter glory and belonging, everything he had wanted. Who could blame him for saying yes?

There was a catch, of course. Peter had to join the Order, as planned, and work as a double agent. And he was okay with that. But the demands got larger.

What Dumbledore was planning, where the fronts were, He demanded the addresses of the Bones, Dearborn, Fenwick and countless others. And Dorcas. Sweet, careful and gentle Dorcas. She was at the top of the list.

And Peter gave them to Him – no questions asked. To get his mark, though, something more personal was required. He wanted the Potters.

Peter was suddenly painfully reminded of the question James has asked him not so very long ago. Peter wanted to be wanted, for someone to want him around. And Voldemort did. So he gave up his friends for his pride.

It was then that he decided that he was no longer a good person.

Staging his death and pinning on Sirius had been easy. That hard part was being Ron Weasley's rat and seeing Harry Potter for the first time since he was a baby.

It was like James had never died, and neither had Lily.

Tremendous guilt was an understatement but it didn't take him long to come face to face with his demons.

Seeing Sirius and Remus again seared his chest. There was no way to apologize and he almost wished that they had taken him to Dumbledore. Punish him, make him sorry because he didn't feel it yet.

But he was scared. And he kept on running.

It was then that he decided to keep his word.

Voldemort knew he'd come back. He called Peter his most trusted. The most loyal, even. More so than Lucius Malfoy. He was entranced and felt needed – like he wanted to be.

When he saw Harry in the cemetery he was reminded of James and Lily even more. But he had picked his dagger and until it rusted, he would stick with it.

And Voldemort returned and he felt needed.

It was then that he decided not to run anymore.

At the manor, Peter kept reminding himself of the promise he made to Voldemort. He didn't want to betray again, even if it meant betraying for the right side. With his hand at Harry's throat, he felt the power he had wanted his entire life and suddenly, he didn't want it anymore.

It was then that he decided to repay his debts.

* * *

Ashley1008


End file.
